Chirag Gupta
] 'Chirag Gupta '''is the Indian friend of Greg Heffley. He has only appeared as a supporting character in the online and book version, but his role is extended in the film. Overview Chirag is a good friend of Greg's. According to Greg, he is just as short and stout as he is. He makes a cameo in the first book during his departure party, where he supposedly moved out-of-state and was to never be heard from again. In ''Rodrick Rules, he moved in back, and Chirag stayed in Greg's neighborhood. Greg and the other students thought it would be funny to pull a practical joke on him before welcoming him back for real. Although the joke starts small, it soon gets to Chirag's attention, and Chirag reports the joke to Vice Principal Roy, who calls Greg up to his office. However, Vice Principal Roy somehow misidentified the person on the receiving end of the joke and thus Greg gets off the hook rather easily, much to Chirag's chagrin. Chirag soon reports the joke to his father, stating that Greg has yet to win Holly Hills' attention, causing Greg to begin the joke. Chirag later lures Greg into the art room and disguises himself as Holly, bringing in several students. When Greg greets him, Chirag removes his disguise and reveals the hiding students who thus witness Greg talking to Chirag. As a result, this ends the joke. In The Last Straw, Greg tries out a new joke that involves people talking quietly in Chirag's presence in order to make him think he was going deaf. However, Chirag quickly reports this to Vice Principal Roy and this ends the joke before it can get out of hand. In ''Cabin Fever, ''he is seen tripping Greg and sarcastically said "oops!". The reason this was seen was because he didn't celebrate Christmas, and couldn't appear on the "naughty" list of Santa Claus. Appearance Chirag was the same age as Greg; he was also in the same grade as him, but was much shorter than him, to the point of which Greg says if grades were based on heights he would have still been in the first grade. Like a lot of people in the book, his nose is extremely long and he has short and stubby hair. His ears are circular in shape like Gregory's and he has beady black eyes. In the film, Chirag has a heavy Indian accent. He isn't that short as he was in the book, has short rounded hair instead of short stubby hair (like in the online book), and noticeably large teeth. In the online version he has a big black afro-like hairstyle and an even longer nose compared to the the book series. Trivia *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules film, Chirag tries to trick Greg by disguising as Holly and make Rowley eat his favorite food. *He doesn't appear in The Third Wheel nor he wasn't mentioned at all, as well as in Dog Days, Hard Luck,The Long Haul and Old School. This could mean his character was likely retired like Patty Farrell. *Chirag is a lot shorter than his his father. Looking at his Dad's height he should be also tall; this may mean his mother is really short and he has inherited his mother's height or he hasn't hit a growth spurt yet/ never will. *He was shown on the 21st position of popularity list in the first movie. *He is the one who told Greg and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. *In the online book, his hair is very thick, but he only has a few strands in the novels. *His family may not be Christian or Catholic, as they do not celebrate Christmas and only also due to his name.Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever References Other roles In The Movie Chirag appears in all three movies. In the first, he is just one of Greg's friends, and he also warns him and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. In the second movie, he goes back to India. But he returns, and Greg plays the "Invisible Chirag" joke on him. Eventually, Chirag tricks Greg into noticing him (by dressing as Holly). In the third movie, Chirag is a member of Greg's boy scout troop. He helps weave a giant web to catch Mr. Warren and his troop, and Mr. Warren ends up falling into it and tumbles off. An animated scene lets us know that the web Chirag and Greg weaved causes Mr. Warren to fall down a cliff and get chased by a swarm of bees and a bear. In The Online Version In the online version, Chirag Gupta plays the same roles. It was shown in this version that he is from a wealthy family. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Brief appearance) Gallery Greg the fool 1.PNG|Chirag disguised as Holly in a animated scene of the movie. Greg the fool 2.PNG|Greg finds its just Chirag fooling him. OOPs I kicked you.PNG|Oops Chirag.PNG|Chirag the shorty. Gupta.PNG|Chirag himself. For more images, see: Chirag Gupta/Gallery Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Children Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Online Book Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever